Would You Ever Leave Me?
by rachcorleone
Summary: Continuação de Butterflies. -- Cinco anos depois, e eu ainda não tinha notícias dele. Pelo que eu sabia, ele poderia estar morando na Rússia. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em: **29/12/2008

**Autora: **Sophie

**Parte 1**

"O que você está fazendo, David?" essa era a única coisa que me aborrecia sobre aquela criança. Como ele corria diretamente para a rua, sem nem ver se estava vindo carro antes. Apenas pela diversão disso. É estranho pensar que, apenas alguns anos atrás, ele era uma das crianças mais quietas que você poderia encontrar, mas ele se transformou nesse carinha barulhento e louco, que ficava feliz em verbalizar suas opiniões ou se fazer de idiota em locais públicos, ele apenas não se importava. "Vamos lá, saia da rua, você vai se matar."

Ele afundou os ombros para frente e, lentamente, apenas para me dar nos nervos, fez seu caminho para fora da rua sem olhar para os lados de novo. Era como se eu fosse a mãe dele repreendendo-o ou algo assim, mas eu sabia que ele estava apenas tirando da minha cara.

"Você nunca me deixa me divertir." Ele disse.

"Eu não me importo de você se divertir, eu apenas não quero que você seja atingido por um carro." Ele estava andando bem à frente de mim e eu notei que ele estava sobre seus dedos novamente. Ele sempre fazia isso, antes na ponta dos pés. Eu apenas imaginei que os tendões dos tornozelos dele eram um pouco pequenos e não permitiam que seus calcanhares tocassem o chão.

"Eu não sou tão estúpido, eu nunca seria atingido." Ele estava certo nas duas coisas. Ele era a criança de onze anos mais esperta que eu já tinha visto, e ele era tão magro, que um carro teria que virar realmente rápido para apenas arranhar o seu braço.

Ele estava bem mais a frente agora, girando ao redor realmente rápido, com seus braços abertos. Eu sempre tive um pouco de problemas em alcançá-lo quando ele estava nesse humor hiperativo, apesar do fato de eu ser maior e mais atlético. Ele estava girando tão rápido, que ele sequer viu o poste de luz e acabou batendo direto nele. Nem era daqueles ocos de metal, era um daqueles postes grandes, grossos e feitos de concreto. Eu estou muito surpreso que ele não tenha chorado, para ser honesto; ele apenas riu para si mesmo.

"Cara, isso deve doer." Eu disse, finalmente conseguindo alcançá-lo.

"Engraçado, não é?" ele respondeu. "Eu posso brincar apenas bem com o trânsito, mas quando eu ando, eu consigo me dar contusões de um jeito ou outro."

"Cavalinho? Parece que você não consegue usar os próprios pés."

"Sério?"

"Yeah, sobe." Ele tinha esse sorriso grande no rosto quando eu disse que estava tudo bem. Eu amava vê-lo todo animado desse jeito. Eu nem tive que me abaixar para ele subir, aquelas pernas magras dele eram como um jato-propulsor ou qualquer coisa assim, ele conseguia pular tão alto.

"Se eu ficar muito pesado, apenas me deixe saber, certo?" Ha! Como se ele pudesse ficar _muito_ pesado, ele era pequeno para a idade. Inferno, ele era pequeno para uma criança dois anos mais nova do que ele. "Pierre?"

"Sim?"

"Eu amo você."

"Amo você também, David." Isso era estranho, por que nenhum de nós estávamos exatamente certos do que 'amor' significava, nós apenas falávamos um para o outro, por que nossos pais o faziam e nós víamos isso em filmes e coisas assim. Eu surgi com essa teoria de que isso era como quando você estava na primeira série ou algo assim, realmente novo, e alguém te conta um segredo pela primeira vez. Você fica todo animado e você nunca, nunca conta, por que você quer ser a única pessoa a saber. Então, você faz disso grande coisa, então as pessoas vão ficar realmente invejosas quando elas descobrirem, por que elas não souberam primeiro. Era isso que eu e David estávamos fazendo, eu acho, apenas fazendo do nosso pequeno segredo tão maravilhoso quanto possível.

Nós estávamos extremamente certos do que 'gay' significava, entretanto; eu descobri primeiro. Quero dizer, vivendo com um pai e dois irmãos adolescentes que estavam lotados de testosterona da cabeça aos pés, era difícil não saber. Eles não usavam o termo da maneira certa, contudo; virou um sinônimo para qualquer coisa que era um pouco chata ou deprimente. Tipo, se eles não pudessem ir assistir ao jogo de hockey por que tinham que estudar, meus irmãos marchariam até nossa mãe e diriam coisas, tipo "isso é tão gay!". Eu desprezava isso absolutamente, como uma palavra que era suposta a significar 'feliz e satisfeito' era usada com um significado completamente diferente por algumas pessoas homofóbicas.

David descobriu na escola, eu não estava lá, por que nós íamos a escolas diferentes, mas ele me contou. Algum garoto o chamou de gay e quando David perguntou o que isso significava, o cara explicou. Eu pude apenas imaginá-lo ficando todo ressentido e aborrecido tendo que explicar. Com sua mão no quadril e a cabeça inclinada para o lado, como se fosse um conhecimento geral que todas as crianças de onze anos eram supostas a ter.

"Hey, David?" eu chamei. Ele deve ter entrado num devaneio também, por que ele não respondeu. Eu notei que ele tinha escorregado um pouco nas minhas costas e seus braços tinham ficado frouxos ao redor do meu pescoço. Esse garoto era tão louco; ele tinha se esquecido de fazer algo bem no meio de fazê-lo. Eu meio que pulei um pouco para colocá-lo no lugar e continuei a andar. "David?"

"Hmm?" ele tinha meu ombro debaixo do seu queixo, sua orelha pressionada na minha bochecha.

"Você me deixaria?" eu senti seu corpo endurecer um pouco perante a minha pergunta, suas pernas se apertando ao redor da minha cintura.

"O que quer dizer?" ainda que ele não conseguisse se concentrar em algo por mais que cinco segundos, ele sempre precisava saber os detalhes por trás de certas perguntas, apenas para ter certeza de que responderia apropriadamente.

"Se você me deixaria, tipo, ir embora e nunca me ver de novo, me deixar sozinho."

"Não! Eu nunca te deixaria." Eu sorri perante isso. "Eu prometo. Alguém teria que me forçar para longe de você."

David não foi forçado a ir embora, ele meio que teve que ir. Com seus pais se divorciando e tal, a mãe dele não conseguiu mais viver naquela casa. Ela comprou uma nova do outro lado de Quebec, bem na borda oeste, enquanto eu estava preso na costa leste, em Montreal. Eu não sabia por que seu pai tinha partido, entretanto. A mãe de David era uma mulher terrivelmente bonita, ela era tão legal e cheirava à cookies o tempo todo; ela era apenas adorável. David, definitivamente, herdou seus genes dela.

O dia que eles vieram me contar foi realmente difícil; eu chorei, David chorou. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu fico nervoso e inconfortável ao redor de pessoas que estão chorando. Tudo o que eu consegui pensar em fazer foi abraçá-lo. Ele estava soluçando e ele deixou um sinal úmido na minha camiseta, mas eu não me importei. Eu odiava vê-lo desse modo, machucava tanto.

"Eu te mando meu novo número de telefone, quando eu o tiver." Ele disse por entre as lágrimas. "Minha mãe disse que você pode ir passar o verão com a gente e tal." Eu nunca recebi o número de telefone, eu nunca fui à casa dele. Cinco anos depois, e eu ainda não tinha notícias dele. Pelo que eu sabia, ele poderia estar morando na Rússia.

De todo modo, por essa época, eu tinha dezoito anos, e estava estudando para essa prova de matemática, que estava acontecendo antes da pausa de natal, quero dizer, péssima hora? Então, minha mãe entrou com um prato grande de cookies. Ela ainda estava usando as luvas do forno e tudo o mais. Eu podia apenas imaginá-la em um desses filmes ingleses que se passam em mil e oitocentos e alguma coisa, vestindo um daqueles vestidos que iam do pescoço ao tornozelo, então tudo o que você consegue ver eram as mãos, pés e cabeça. Ela tinha aquela aparência da pajem Victorian ao seu redor, eu sei lá.

"Você pode me fazer um favor, Pierre?" eu vejo agora que os cookies eram para me bajular um pouco, por que eu obviamente não ia gostar do que fosse que ela precisava que eu fizesse. Ela os abaixou lentamente, como se estivesse tentando focar minha atenção neles.

"O que é?" eu perguntei, pegando um dos cookies; tinha o formato de Papai Noel e tinha uma pequena cobertura como barba e tudo o mais, com pequenos botões feitos de gotas de chocolate.

"Você pode ir buscar o carro do seu irmão?" a guarnição do carro de Jay tinha estragado alguns dias antes e o carro teve que ser levado ao mecânico para ser concertado.

"Por que ele mesmo não pode fazer isso?"

"Ele machucou o tornozelo, lembra?" Ah, esse infame tornozelo dele estava sempre sendo machucado; dessa vez, ele tinha conseguido 'cair comicamente' quando ele estava jogando hockey. Ele sempre me fala que ele está fingindo, mas sempre que eu falava isso para a mamãe, ela nunca acreditava em mim, então eu desisti eventualmente e me uni em todo esse fiasco de 'vamos visitar Jay'.

"Ótimo, eu faço isso." Eu disse mal humorado, agarrando meu agasalho e forçando meu caminho porta à fora. Eu consegui chegar à metade da escada antes dela me parar novamente.

"Sabe, eu estava falando com Sarah, no final da rua, e o filho dela acabou de, sabe? 'Sair do armário', é assim que vocês falam?"

Eu ri. "É, é assim."

"Certo, bem, ele é um garoto muito simpático e bonitão também; eu acho que você gostaria dele." Eu vesti meu agasalho com uma risada e fiz meu caminho direto para fora da casa. Sim, minha família sabia sobre minhas, uh... 'Preferências'. Minha mãe aceitou bem, ao invés de me forçar garotas como ela costumava fazer, ela tentava me empurrar para caras aleatórios, que eu nunca vi. Antes, eu achei que ela apenas queria netos ou algo assim, mas agora eu acho que ela queria que eu fosse feliz. Meu pai e irmãos não ficaram muito animados sobre isso, para dizer o mínimo. Eles me baniram por uns bons dois meses, antes de superarem.

Do lado de fora, tinha nevado e as escavadeiras não tinham saído para limpar as ruas. Parecia realmente legal do lado de fora, eu meio que tinha esperanças de que ninguém viesse e arruinasse, mas isso aconteceria, era inevitável. Eu não podia evitar chutar a neve enquanto andava, então eu acho que eu era um pouco hipócrita. Eu estava quase lá e eu notei que o pequeno lago no parque estava congelado, e algumas crianças estavam patinando no gelo e tal; eu costumava fazer isso o tempo todo quando era mais novo. David era péssimo em patinar, ele era como o Bambi no gelo, abençoado seja.

Nossa vizinha, a senhora Tyler, estava sentada no banco na borda, provavelmente observando seus netinhos. Ela era uma senhora simpática, com bochechas vermelhas e toda vestida de tweed. Ela estava sempre nos trazendo comida e perguntando como eu estava indo na escola. Jay e Jonathan diziam que ela gostava mais de mim, eu achei que eles estavam apenas com ciúmes. Ela logo descobriu sobre minha 'saída do armário', como minha mãe diz. Ela aceitou isso bem também, ela era, tipo, "O coração quer o que o coração quer.". Ela estava certa.

O mecânico era nesse prédio pintado de vermelho, mas algumas partes estavam descascando um pouco. Parecia que pertencia à algum filme de cowboy, com cavalos bebendo em algum balde do lado de fora. Como _De Volta Para o Futuro III_, esse filme é incrível.

Eu vi o carro de Jay logo, todo batido e coberto de arranhões; era algo feio, mas ele tinha algum orgulho. Sempre o polindo ou verificando se os cintos estavam alinhados; meu irmão é um pouco estranho, eu sei. Uma vez que eu estava lá dentro, eu gritei para ver se tinha alguém, mas sem resposta. Eu andei ao redor do carro, vendo se algo tinha mudado. Bem, estava diferente.

O capô estava aberto e a metade de cima do corpo de alguém estava escondida lá. Ele estava vestindo um daqueles macacões azul-marinho, apenas a parte das pernas, entretanto; os braços estavam amarrados ao redor da cintura do cara.

"Olá?" eu disse. Quem quer que fosse, deve ter se assustado, por que ele pulou e bateu a cabeça naquela vara de metal que segura o capô aberto, eu não sei o jargão. Esse cara não parecia que pertencia à esse lugar, entretanto. Seu cabelo era, tipo, o loiro mais brilhante que eu já vi. Sua camiseta era tão malditamente justa que se ele fosse um daqueles caras cheios de músculos, você poderia ver seu peitoral através da camiseta. Ele era bastante esbelto, entretanto, reto, meio que como uma tábua de passar, não de um jeito estranho e nerd, contudo, era legal.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" ele perguntou, esfregando um pouco sua cabeça. Ele tinha essa macha de óleo na bochecha direita. Eu, subitamente, o imaginei agindo como uma daquelas garotas nos filmes, que trabalhar nos carros com suas tranças e suas saias curtas. Elas sempre agiam como se elas não soubessem que o óleo estava lá, mesmo que elas mesmas, provavelmente, o colocaram lá de propósito e, tipo, lambem seu dedão e tiram a mancha de lá, então secam o dedo no peito, então há uma grande macha de óleo lá também. Eu não teria me importado se ele fizesse isso, quero dizer, ele era bem bonito, para dizer o mínimo.

"Eu vim buscar o carro." Eu disse, apontando para o veículo.

Ele assentiu. "Ele ainda não está pronto; temos estado cheios com pessoas precisando de seus carros arrumados, antes dele irem viajar no feriado. Você poderia esperar vinte minutos?"

"Yeah, não vejo por que não."

"Você pode se sentar lá." Ele apontou para essa cadeira bem atrás dele, uma daquelas beges, onde o tecido parece ser feito de palha. Ela tinha sido tão usada, que a espuma sob ela estava à mostra. Eu não me importei muito, entretanto. O cara estava curvado sobre o carro, bem na minha frente, eu não tinha [i]nada[/i] do que reclamar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Ele deve ter passado uma boa meia hora sob o capô do carro, os primeiros dez minutos foram muito tediosos; não há muito que olhar no mecânico. Óleo no chão, carros, balcão, é isso. Não havia outros trabalhadores lá, sem dúvidas por que estava cheio. Eu estava bem surpreso de que não houvesse nenhum daqueles calendários com fotos de mulheres seminuas de pernas abertas sobre um pneu. Não é como se eu me importasse com isso, de todo modo. Se você pensar sobre isso, uma oficina é o único lugar onde você pode ter mulheres nuas no seu calendário e está tudo bem. Você não veria algo assim no escritório de um advogado, alguma garota nua sobre livros de direito.

O carinha do carro logo me tirou dos meus pensamentos, me pedindo para pegar a 'catraca' para ele. Eu não tinha nem idéia do que era um desses; eu conhecia a chave de parafuso, é isso, talvez o macaco. Na pequena caixa vermelha perto dele, havia, tipo, mil diferentes tipos de chaves, de diferentes tamanhos.

"Qual?" eu perguntei, me erguendo. O cara não ergueu a cabeça, então ele teve que gritar para mim.

Ele ergueu sua mão e a balançou ao redor um pouco. "É como uma vara de metal longa com uma coisa com o formato de um tubo saindo; você solta porcas com ela." Eu olhei para baixo, com sua pequena descrição. Eu sabia do que ele estava falando, uma vez que ele descreveu, _obviamente_, mas havia umas cem dessas também.

"Tem um monte delas."

"A que tem um grande número catorze escrito nela." Logo eu encontrei e passei para ele. Nós não falamos novamente por outros cinco minutos, até que ele precisou de outra de um tamanho diferente. Nós logo conseguimos trazer a conversa de volta; começou como uma pequena conversa, mas acabou sendo bem interessante.

"Como você acabou entrando nos carros?" eu perguntei.

"Abro a porta e entro." Ele estava rindo consigo mesmo. Apenas o que eu precisava, um sabichão. "Não, sério? Eu larguei a escola e meu primo me arrumou um trabalho aqui, bem bacana, mesmo que eu tenha que viajar uns quinze minutos para chegar aqui."

"Por que você largou?"

"As pessoas eram maldosas comigo lá, me tratando como um leproso e tal. Usualmente, eu não me importaria, mas eu não consegui mais agüentar." Eu não conseguia entender por que as pessoas eram maldosas com ele. Ele não parecia ter sido um daqueles caras que eram populares por toda a escola e que tinha alguma garota bonita pendurada em seu braço ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele parecia ser alguém que seria parte de um grande grupo de amigos e ele seria popular entre _eles_.

"Sobre o que eles eram maldosos?" usualmente, eu não indagaria esse tanto sobre a vida de um estranho, mas ele parecia atraentemente... Diferente. Com todos esses piercing e esse cabelo maluco.

"As pessoas não gostam do fato de eu ser gay." Sério, se eu tivesse água na boca nesse momento, eu teria a cupido em todo o lugar. Quero dizer, Montreal era um lugar grande, mas eu achei que era o único.

"Não brinca."

"Yeah, as pessoas podem ser tão preconceituosos hoje em dia." Ele finalmente tirou a cabeça do carro, aquela mancha de óleo ainda lá, e todo o tempo que ele falou depois disso, eu apenas queria tirá-la de lá; estava me irritando. Ele terminou bem rapidamente e me disse que o carro estava pronto para ir, eu apenas tinha que assinar alguns formulários; eu realmente não entendi por que, não era meu carro. Ele disse que era por 'motivos legais'.

Ele estava parado atrás do balcão, balançando a cabeça abruptamente e apertando um grampeador ao mesmo tempo, grampos usados voando por todo o lugar. Eu balancei minha cabeça; eu estava começando a achar que ele era uma dessas pessoas que apenas não conseguiam _não_ mexer nervosamente com as coisas. Talvez seja por isso que ele trabalhava com carros, ele podia bagunçar ao redor o quanto quisesse.

Quando eu terminei, eu passei o formulário para ele; ele leu rapidamente com essa expressão aborrecida em seu rosto, então apenas quando ele ia escorregar o papel em algum arquivo, ele o puxou de volta para seu rosto.

Você sabe quando você era uma criança e você fazia robôs na escola, com caixas de cereais e tudo o mais, e você desenhava grandes pontos negros como olhos do tamanho de bola de ping-pong? Bem, foi assim que os olhos desse cara ficaram assim que ele leu o formulário. Grandes e salientes.

"Seu nome é Pierre Bouvier?" ele perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Yeah, quero dizer, é o carro do meu irmão, mas eu vim buscar." Ele estava olhando para mim por uns bons trinta segundos. Ele meio que estudou meu rosto, do queixo para cima, então de volta para baixo, como se ele estivesse me analisando. "O que está errado?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nada, é só que eu costumava conhecer alguém com esse nome." Eu achei bem difícil de acreditar, por que eu era o único Pierre Bouvier que _eu_ já tinha encontrado. Quer dizer, soa como um nome bem comum para alguém na área de Quebec, mas não era, realmente. Depois que ele terminou de olhar para mim, alguns minutos mais tarde, eu finalmente fiz meu caminho para fora de lá com o carro de Jay. No retrovisor, eu pude vê-lo me observando enquanto eu dirigia na rua. Sério, um cara bonito, interessante... Mas, cara, ele era louco.

Jay não estava exatamente agradecido quando eu trouxe seu carro de volta, não tanto quando um 'obrigado'. Minha mãe me proveu mais cookies natalinos, entretanto.

Os próximos dias não foram tão interessantes, absolutamente; o feriado estava se aproximando e eu não tinha feito as compras. Eu estava quase saindo de casa quando houve uma batida na porta. Eu não estava realmente no clima para companhia, desde que eu estava propenso a ter o dia todo para mim; meus pais estavam no trabalho, Jay teve, de algum modo, uma cura 'miraculosa' e Jonathan estava na faculdade.

Eu suspirei e segurei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Era o pequeno cara loiro da oficina, vestindo um boné branco que cobria suas orelhas e esse ridículo moletom branco que parecia um pouco grande para ele. Ele estava esfregando uma mão na outra, e batendo nervosamente seus dedões.

Eu franzi o cenho. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu me esqueci de assinar um formulário ou algo assim?" deve ter demorado uns vinte segundos para ele me responder.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, está tudo certo com os formulários; eu queria apenas conversar."

Eu ri dele; uma risada realmente odiosa no rostinho nervoso dele. "Você é realmente estranho, sabia disso? Eu não te conheço, sobre o que você quer conversar comigo? Como você conseguiu meu endereço, de todo modo?"

Ele estava olhando para todos os lugares, menos eu, como se ele estivesse pensando numa resposta acreditável. "Estava escrito no formulário." Ele estava sussurrando, eu acho que eu devo tê-lo assustado um pouco ou algo assim. Quero dizer, eu podia ser bem intimidador quando eu queria. Eu meio que senti pena do cara, então eu o deixei entrar.

Eu disse a ele que ele poderia ir se sentar na sala de estar, ao que ele não se opôs, exatamente. Eu também ofereci uma cadeira, mas ele se sentou no chão. Suas pernas estavam tão esticadas, que eu pensei que a calça dele iria rasgar. Ele colocou sua mão entre elas e meio que apalpou o carpete; ele se sentou como uma _criança_. Ele disse algo sob a respiração e eu não entendi.

"Desculpe?"

"Ainda é o mesmo." Ele disse, sua voz soando ofegante, como se ele estivesse ficando excitado sobre isso, ou algo assim. Como eu disse, um cara lindo, uma mente estranha.

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei. "Sério, você é, tipo, um caçador estranho?" aquela aparência nervosa estava de volta e ele apenas olhou para o chão como se eu tivesse apenas gritado com ele.

"Eu pensei que você se lembrava de mim."

"Eu não te _conheço_."

"Sim, você conhece!" eu fui pego de surpresa com ele falando tão alto; você não esperaria uma voz tão alta de um cara tão pequeno. Aparentemente, eu o conhecia, mas eu poderia jurar que nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele minha vida toda.

"Quem _é_ você?" ele umedeceu um poucos seus lábios, como se estivesse se preparando para fazer um discurso longo, então ele começou a brincar com um fio da perna da sua calça. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado com ele; tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele era sua profissão e sexualidade, oh, e seus estranhos tiques nervosos. Ele murmurou algo e eu não consegui entender novamente.

"Fale apropriadamente, certo?" eu gritei, me erguendo. Ele era bem pequeno e eu era bem grande, então eu provavelmente o estava assustando muito. "Apenas me diga quem, infernos, é você!"

Ele cerrou os olhos. "Eu sou David." Disse; ele soou tão frio. "_David_, David Desrosiers. Você se lembra agora?" eu não acreditei nele por um segundo, ele não era _meu_ David. Eu balancei minha cabeça violentamente.

"Não, você não é."

"Você quer que eu te prove?" eu assenti. "Ok."

Ele se levantou e andou até a lareira, pegando uma foto minha e dos meus irmãos, de quando eu tinha uns oito anos. Eu estava vestindo essa camiseta horrível do Mickey Mouse e Jay tinha um braço quebrado, por que ele tinha essa 'inclinação para acidentes'.

David continuou. "Você conseguiu essa camiseta na Disney Land. Bem, seu pai comprou, por que você estava em alguma fila longa, mas você queria uma de todo modo, então você o fez comprar uma para você. Acabou sendo um tamanho muito pequeno, mas você a vestia o tempo todo apesar disso. Jay estava com o braço quebrado por que ele tinha essa aposta com Jonathan, que ele conseguia ir mais alto no balanço, mas ele foi muito alto e caiu." Ele colocou a foto de volta no lugar e andou até mim, tirando seu boné ao mesmo tempo, o que fez seu cabelo parecer todo torto e fofo.

Eu ainda estava me sentindo um pouco duvidoso. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Oh, Deus! Eu poderia te bater!" ele estava ficando realmente irritado, suas mãos estavam cerradas e eu estava começando a ficar apavorado por causa disso, eu estava apenas contente que eu não era esse boné. Ele era bem pequeno, mas ele me lembrava um desses boxeadores peso-pena que _pareciam_ inofensivos o bastante, mas sabiam socar, se quisessem. "Por que você não acredita em mim? Apenas pegue um minuto para olhar pra mim. Eu sou o David. _Claro_, eu não pareço o mesmo. Eu não tenho mais doze anos. Eu tenho dezessete, Pierre. As pessoas mudam!" ele parecia tão desesperado e frustrado.

Eu me sentei, me dando tempo para pensar. Tudo começou a se juntar. O bater dos dedos dele, o jeito que ele se sentou, a sua incontrolável necessidade de mexer nas coisas. Era ele! Conforme eu olhava, todas as pequenas memórias dos nossos tempos juntos voltaram.

Tipo a vez que eu implorei para minha mãe deixar o David dormir em casa, ela ajeitou um pequeno saco de dormir e tudo o mais, mas nós apenas o deixamos no chão e David escalou minha cama comigo, e se abraçou comigo a noite toda. As vezes que segurávamos a mão do outro sob a mesa, nos cobríamos durante filmes, ou roubávamos beijos um do outro quando ninguém estava vendo. Isso tudo voltou e conforme eu o olhava novamente, esse sentimento incrível me acertou.

"Você acredita em mim agora?" ele perguntou.

"Sim... Uh, sim." Eu não conseguia falar apropriadamente; eu sentia como se eu fosse vomitar com um estranho emocional misturado com animação e confusão. "É você... David?"

"Sou eu." Ele encolheu os ombros. Antes que eu notasse, eu estava parado na frente dele com minhas mãos no seu cabelo. Ainda era o mesmo, é apenas que havia bem menos que antes; costumava ser bem maior quando ele era mais novo.

"O que você _fez_ com seu _cabelo_?"

"Você não gostou?" ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, eu tinha adorado. "Eu amei." Ele sorriu então, todo grande e brilhante, bonito como nunca. Eu não podia acreditar quanto ele tinha crescido, ele estava _alto_. Bem, alto para ele, de todo modo.

"Eu senti sua falta, Pierre."

"Você não acha que eu senti sua falta? Eu chorei por você por uns dois meses sem parar." Ele mordeu seu lábio e não disse nada, apenas olhou para mim com essa expressão nervosa em seu rosto. Antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar o que estava errado, ele estava me beijando e _wow_. Eu provavelmente teria caído se não fosse pelo aperto dele na frente da minha camiseta. Ele tinha um aperto firme, parecia que altura não era a única coisa que ele tinha ganhado.

Ele nunca deixa ir.

Depois de seis anos, ele ainda estava por perto, louco como nunca. Eu tenho que dizer, esses cinco anos que estivemos separados valeram totalmente a pena. Sério, David Desrosiers era _o_ melhor beijador do mundo. Sério, eu andaria mil milhas por um beijo dele.

Oh, e ele mudou o cabelo novamente, estava negro. Embora, eu deva dizer, eu sentisse falta do loiro, era malditamente quente. David não gostava de manter seu cabelo com a mesma cor por muito tempo, ele ficava entediado rapidamente. Ele estava pensando sobre deixá-lo crescer também. Eu não me importava, absolutamente.

Nós fomos a esse show no aniversário de vinte e três anos de David, eu nunca ouvi falar sobre a banda, mas David gostava bastante deles. Algum cara aleatório o empurrou lá e David foi voando para a parede. Ele estava pronto para estapear o cara, antes de eu tirá-lo de lá. Então, ele me fez carregá-lo para casa, como um castigo por não deixá-lo brigar com o cara. De um jeito ou de outro, eu sempre tinha que carregá-lo, ele estando machucado ou não.

Estava bem escuro do lado de fora, também. David sempre teve medo de escuro e o caminho todo, ele estava agarrado a mim como se sua vida dependesse disso. Todo pequeno barulho, ele pulava uns seis pés no ar. Ele era realmente estranho. Ele não se importava de brigar com um cara alto com uns trinta amigos, mas um pouco de escuro? Toda essa coragem voa para fora dele.

"Eu acho que tem alguém atrás da gente." A voz dele estava aguda e frenética.

"Não tem ninguém."

"E se alguém vier?" eu não estava planejando responder a ele. Nós tínhamos tido essa conversa umas seis milhões de vezes. Mesma conversa, diferentes locais. Ele estava olhando ao redor e, pelo olhar em seu rosto, eu poderia apenas dizer que ele estava se preparando para pular fora dos meus braços e fazer algum movimento maluco de karatê se alguém pulasse para fora de um arbusto de repente. "Se algum cara insano com. Com um _machadinho_ aparecer, eu não vou ser capaz de me defender sozinho, sabe?"

Eu não pude evitar rir com isso.

"_É sério!_ Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, se alguém aparecer. Prometa que você nunca vai me deixar."

Oh, cara, Déjà vu! "Prometo, David. Eu não estou indo à lugar nenhum."


End file.
